The Forgotten Princess
by usagi-007
Summary: About ChibiUsa's daughter, Rashelle name meaning 'Calm'. How did Helios die? Why does Usagi think Rashelle died with him? And who is this new enemy who is haunting Usagi's dreams? please review
1. The Moon Princess

Rashelle sat on a bench in the garden overlooking the circular flower arrangement. She liked to think about life while staring at the swirls of pink and yellow petals. They held so much meaning to her that she could not tell anyone else of her infatuation with them. This was not unusual for her; she didn't talk about personal preferences with anyone except Dite, her pet black panther who was her one and only friend. Most girls her age could talk to their mothers, but Rashelle's mother was too busy ruling over the people that lived on the Moon. Chibi-Usa had once ruled over the Earth at Crystal Tokyo but she enjoyed the Moon much more and decided to leave. All that took place when Rashelle was too young to remember much about living on Earth. The Moon was her home and she loved it more than anything but she would often stare at that dark, faraway planet, hoping for something more.

Rashelle was a Sailor Scout, and a Princess of the Moon, but this did not satisfy her. The other Sailor Scouts her age were still on Earth, Chibi-Usa only brought the Amazoness Quartet with her when she left, and they only had younger children. With everyone too busy to pay her any attention she was left alone with Dite. Dite was short for Aphrodite. She had always been fascinated with the ancient Goddess of Love and named her panther after it. Her mother was once given a little gray cat for a Christmas present from Neo Queen Serenity, but Rashelle was stuck with a panther that she had found roaming around the palace. Not that she minded, she loved Dite with all her heart. He was the only thing she loved.

As she watched the petals dance in the wind with Dite lying down on the ground beside her, she couldn't keep her mind off of Earth. She wanted to be there so bad, wanted to get to know the other Senshi, and wanted to get to know the woman whom she had heard so many wonderful stories about when she was younger and would sit in her father's lap: Neo Queen Serenity. After her father, Helios, had died when she was nine, Rashelle was shoved aside. On Earth she would be respected. On Earth she would be loved. She looked down at Dite and he gave her a knowing glare.

"She wouldn't allow it. Not in a million years." he said as he licked a paw with his rough, pink tongue.

"She might, you never know. And if she says no, I could always just go myself. No one would ever notice." She stared into the sky at the big, looming planet and sighed.

"If you're going, I'm coming too. I'm not gonna let you abandon me."

She turned to him and smiled at the determination in his eyes. Leaving Dite on the moon had never actually occurred to her. She had just assumed he would come with her even though the only home he'd ever known had been on the Moon.

"You know I'd never abandon you Dite. I'd miss you too much." She smiled and stroked his head as her eyes wandering up to the outline of the Earth. She stood up and started to skip towards her room.

"Come on, Dite! We have to pack! I cannot wait to see her. The great Neo Queen Serenity. We will leave tonight, at midnight." Her nose scrunched up and lines of worry etched themselves onto her otherwise flawless face. "Are you scared?"

Dite looked up at her and rubbed up against her leg. "Everything will work out. And no matter what we have each other."

She smiled and they trotted to their room to get ready.


	2. Secrets

The white gold rays from the Moon faded as Rashelle and Dite floated towards the Earth. Inside of a bubble-like casing, she clasped their hastily packed suitcase tight in her shaking hand. Her other hand was nestled into Dite's sleek black coat, clutching him close to her fast-beating heart. A strand of sun-kissed hair dangled in front of her pale blue eyes and rested itself her pursed lips.

As the Moon's glow grew smaller and Earth loomed ahead, Rashelle couldn't help but to think of happier times living in her mother's kingdom. This was of course before her father died. The two of them had always been a team, inseparable. When she was little and had a bad dream, she would crawl into his awaiting lap to receive kisses and hugs. She remembered playing with him in the garden, and planting the beautiful circular arrangement. Helios had let her pick out the flowers herself because he said it was right, seeming as it was her room's balcony that overlooked that spot. She had picked out her favorites, pink and yellow daisies. But soon after that, he died.

Rashelle remembered it as if it were only yesterday. She had woken up early from a nightmare although she couldn't remember what had scared her so. Running to her parent's chamber she found her mother broken down in tears. Some said it was a heart attack, some that he had just turned permanently into Pegasus but no one told Rashelle what really had happened. The only details she knew about that horrid event were ones that she had picked up from whispers. Of course, whenever anyone realized she was around, they would stop talking about it right away.

As the swirls of white that was the protective layer of Earth approached, Rashelle's heart was full of hope. She would soon she Neo Queen Serenity. Certainly she had been told the true story of what had happened to Helios. Leaning her head against Dite's warm fur, she smiled and closed her eyes, trying to picture what her grandmother would look like in real life. Paintings of the Great Queen had been hung all over the Moon Palace, but paintings are just pictures and cannot possibly do justice to how beautiful she must be.

Usagi sighed as she paced the floor, a million thoughts flooding through her head at once. A dark soul was calling to her and could not be quieted. At first it had merely flooded her dreams, causing her to wake in a frightful sweat and forget were she was. A vision of a dark shadow haunted her, calling her to him. When these dreams were not answered, the shadow started to visit her mind in the daytime. A newly formed dark planet had been spotted only a few million miles from the Earth. Usagi was sure that these two events were linked, and that it was a new enemy. She had become very restless and worried about what shape they would take.

Walking over to a nearby chair, she sat down and rested her head in her trembling hands. The faint knocking on the door draws her attention, and she calls for the inquirer to enter. Mamoru walks quickly over to her, a look of worry and confusion etched into his face.

"What is it? Has an enemy been spotted?" She gets up and goes toward him, placing her hands in his.

"No, or at least I don't think so. But a girl clutching a suitcase and a black panther is headed here in a bubble. It seems she has traveled here from the direction of the Moon."

"Not…..Rashelle? But, that's impossible! She had died with Helios in that terrible explosion! There is no way……but the black panther? No one else on the Moon could have a black panther. Aphrodite was the only one that we set up there, their kind is not native." Picking up her skirts she raced out of the room and down the hall to see who was coming toward Crystal Tokyo.


End file.
